


Puzzle Pieces

by honeydeww12



Series: Puzzle Peices [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Family, First one, Fluff, I tried?, Language, Love, M/M, There's like 2 f bombs, Yuri P is Yurio, Yuuri is Yuri, langauge warning, so much love, sorry if offends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydeww12/pseuds/honeydeww12
Summary: They didn't know their puzzle wasn't complete until they met them.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic to the YOI fandom!  
> Also first fanfic in a whilllee  
> In this Yuuri K is Yuri  
> And Yuri P is Yurio!
> 
> Apologize for any grammatical errors or misspellings!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

It’s amazing how you may think you know someone so well at one point, to learn you know nothing about them at another.  
At least that’s what Yurio thought as he glided through the skating rink. He was thinking back at the Instagram post made by Yuri the night before.  
“Family Trip!” It said with a heart emoji next to it. In the picture was Viktor and Yuri themselves crouching down with their goofy and bashful smiles. Makkachin in the middle mid bark. Something Normal. Except the picture had also contained a small thin girl with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes leaning on Viktor while pouting and a little brown haired boy, who looked similar to Yuri, big eyes, glasses and all, leaning on Yuri with the biggest heart shaped smile he’s ever seen anyone have. Despite how fast the media travels, the picture had yet to be uploaded to any sites, nobody had spoken about it yet, and if there was any conversation about it, people would say it was just two fans meeting their idols.

Yurio thought something different.  
He needed to figure out who those two kids were himself.  
Because there was something about them. That just seemed… 

….

Chris had already known. He had known for a long time. Because, of course he would know. He observed everyone a lot more then people gave him credit for. He knew about the kids before anyone. Even Pichicht.

That was only because he ran into them during a specific time on a special day. Since then, he kept up with the small little family often. Even buying random gifts whenever he could. He felt a love for them that he never felt before. 

…

Yakov met the girl, and only the little girl, first.  
Marianne.  
Viktor had walked in one very early morning with her close behind in a pink fluffy coat. She was around 8. Viktor only smiled at Yakov gesturing towards the little girl. Yakov never questioned, nor did he introduce. He only grunted. And to his surprise the girl grunted back. With an icy blue glare. How unusual.  
It was during one of the colder times of the year in Russia, where a majority of his younger students would go off with their families. For at least two weeks the rinks would be completely empty from 6 am to 8 am.  
And that’s when they would practice.  
She was already good, for her age that was. Better actually.  
She had a great understanding of what she could do, what her body was capable of, her mental blockage, and what she could not yet take.  
Yakov, secretly, loved her.  
She would come in every morning with Viktor slightly in front and begin her training. Viktor would leave after the first 15 minutes, to where, Yakov didn’t know.  
It was unusual for Viktor to not chat, to not explain, to not give some type of detail to his once beloved couch; but Yakov understood. He knew Viktor enough to understand what he was doing.  
And so Yakov did his job.  
He taught her between the hours of 6-8 am every morning for about 2 weeks.  
On her last day Yakov decided to take her out. He wanted her to experience Russian mornings. They ended practice early. She slipped on a pink fluffy coat and he his big chunky scarf and headed out hand in hand. He bought her sweets for breakfast, he himself indulging in the chocolate he knew many of his older students enjoyed. They walked around the shops, something he did with Viktor when he was a child. He watched her eyes go from store to store. Each child was different in their own way. Some eyes would go to the usual skates and blades, others would go to toys and dolls or trains, some would look at dresses or hats; she looked at a jacket. A black and red checkered jacket that had faux fur trim on the hood.  
That afternoon when they found Viktor skating at the rink she slid right onto the ice with the black and red checkered jacket beaming.  
Yakov stood behind her holding the pink fluffy jacket that he always felt never suited her.  
Viktor gave Yakov the big heart shaped smile, the smile Yakov had known for years.  
The very first smile he had ever received from him, when Yakov bought him his very first pair of skates.

…

They were a cute pair. Which was interesting. Both had Russian names. She was American born but was hopped from country to country. She was an unusual case. She was showing signs of genius and was about to be sent to a boarding school for the gifted artist when she met the pair in Japan during the summer time.  
She was quiet and moody with lots of anger issues, and not many adults took a liking to her nor she too they. Which was why her foster parents where so surprised when she approached the black haired man and clung to him. She asked him, in practiced Japanese, to walk with her. He said only if his husband could come along.  
She fell in love with them when he called her Mari-chan and the other called her Marisha. It was like she was special in two different ways.  
They spent the rest of the summer together. Everyday a new adventure.  
She was sold when she met the dog. Screaming with delight and throwing herself into his plushy fur.  
She still hardly showed emotions, and it took a while, but she had decided to convince her foster parents on not taking her to that boarding school. And she stayed in Japan longer than expected. And by the time she was 6 she was adopted into a very loving family.  
You could see it in her eyes. Despite that glowering frown. That she felt like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. 

He was found in a church by himself, running around playing during Christmas time. It was during their visit to Barcelona. The nun in charge was failing miserably trying to catch him and was more than happy to let the child run loose with the raven haired man who had been able to catch him. With the blonde girl seated on the Russian’s lap, and the tiny boy bundled in big clothes on the Japanese’s shoulders, they explored the city. It was rare for her to be so kind to other children. It was rare for a child to warm up to her so quickly.  
They stayed in Barcelona for two more weeks after that.  
He was tiny, and skinny, with disheveled jet black hair that could not be tamed. Big brown eyes and big floppy glasses. Chubby cheeks that jiggled when he laughed. It was almost like he was a Christmas miracle. A miracle they didn’t know they needed.  
‘Can we keep him?’ she stated.  
The silver haired man explained very slowly in Russian that they just couldn’t keep a human being.  
‘Can we keep him?’ the raven haired man asked before they went to sleep.

The next morning was serious.  
Filled with long, anxious, adult talk.  
The boy had no family,  
the boy had no friends,  
the boy had no one to keep him in Barcelona.  
The boy would get lost in the sea of children who were being dispersed around the world because the orphanage was becoming too crowded.  
The boy would’ve been sent away.  
The boy would’ve left his home anyway.  
The boy loved them.  
The boy loved them so much.  
The boy wanted to be taken by them.

The boy clung to the little girl like a lifeline.  
The boy let small tears rolled down his eyes.  
The boy kept ahold of the raven haired man’s coat.  
The boy locked eyes with the silver haired man…

And in careful Spanish the Russian asked the 3-year-old  
“Nicholas, te gustaria vivir con nosotros?”

They hadn’t expected to adopt children. They always spoke of what if’s and when’s. But never expected to adopt so soon.  
But it felt right. Always felt right.

And so for a while, the little family settled into their life. Hiding away from every and all media.


	2. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I need to rewrite or continue to work on this one!
> 
> thank you for reading!

There will always be noise in the house at night.  
Either some music playing   
Or a podcast in a language she sort of understood.  
Something.  
The first night she stayed with them she slept on the floor in her own tiny futon in a room separate from their own.  
It was what they called a "test run".  
"Sleep over"   
She corrected in her brain.

She got up and heard her feet pad against the shiny wood to the area she knew to be their room.   
She knew they'd be there.  
The door was slightly left ajar and there was a fuzzy noise and a small blue light coming out from the crack.   
She opened the door and heard a man and woman speaking the way Vitya spoke to Makkachin.   
It sounded pretty and kind of like a gurgle.   
She tip toed her way to Yuri-kuns phone and saw people dancing on Ice.  
She smiled. They did that together a lot.

She saw something stir at the corner of her eyes and heard a jingle and jumped a little.

A tiny low whine came from the fluffy puppy and she curled on the edge of the bed and petted its hair.

"Marisha can you not sleep?"

The wrong man had called her the wrong name but she crawled to his warm embrace anyway.

"Yuri-Kun you called me Marisha?" She whispered shocked

"Mmm it's cute" he said drifting back into sleep land

"Kuwaii?"

"Haha mhmm kuawaii"

He yawned   
"Daijobu?"

She yawned   
"Hai"

..... 

Vitya was a light sleeper and so they always had to be extra quiet when she wanted to join them.

She would lay on her tummy and feel Makkachin at her feet. She liked it when his warm belly lay on her cold feet and she could curl her toes in the soft fur.  
Yuri-kun would run his hands along her back in big circles with his eyes close. His phone would be playing something.  
Tonight was an instrumental album that reminded her of space.  
She imagined the circle being traced on her back was the solar system and she thought of all the planets and repeated them in each language...  
"Earth...chikyu...zemlya..."  
"Mars...kasei....mapc..."

....

"Tou-chan is having a rough night tonight, do you think you can sleep with Makkachin in your own room?"

She had nodded to Papa, promised to be “brave” and repeated the word in the other two languages.

He had placed a warm kiss on her forehead and rubbed the spot with the sign of the cross with his thumb like he always did.

Makkachin was curled up beside her and the door was left slightly open so a small amount of light would be let in.

It was quiet and dark for a while.  
And then it began.

She heard a breeze and water.  
She imagined the cherry blossoms in April and the sound of the sea.   
She didn't remember hearing the seagulls, but they were there.  
She smelled the warm food.  
And sweet adult alcohol and a small scent of cigarettes.  

She buried her head into her pillow and curled her fingers around Makkachin.

The puppy smelled like Obachan sometimes.

Nice...and warm...and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits, spelling errors, any type of errors you see, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you again!


	3. Papachka was Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard the others say Papa was a genius on the ice.
> 
> Why just the ice she once asked.  
> Her Papa was a genius at everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this one still needs some work. But I have been wanting to post something to this little story
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Papachka was smart

Sometimes Papa spoke to Tou-chan in sentences she didn't understand.

"I just don't think he's justified in writing this type of poetry, Yuuri, especially when he himself has no awareness of the true objectification of a woman."

"I can agree with that"

"I’m just saying Yuuri, I might've made a mistake with purchasing this book. I should've looked up the author beforehand huh?"

"I’m sure it’s not that bad Viktor"

She and Kolya begin to look at the back of the books where the author’s pictured were located to see if they noticed anything.

"It says Hannah Honda- san has been writing children's books for five years and loves sharing her stories with her now adult sons and other children around the world...think we should trust her?..Papa did say to research before...here look at the picture"  
With Kolya's nod of approval they began to read and enjoy the picture book.

Papachka loved reading.

Tou-chan often laid down next to him on the couch playing an old Zelda game with Kolya on his lap and she would look over his shoulder. Every now and then Papachka would shoot over and join in on the encouraging chants if Tou-chan was having a bit of trouble trying to remember how to defeat the boss.

Sometimes she liked curling up next to him with her own book.   
She attempted chapter books every now and then. Sometimes reading aloud and him sometimes helping her.  
She enjoyed it when he would lead her finger in his big hand to point out the correct sounds if the language was a little too difficult.

If she didn't understand a word he would guide her to the dictionary on the big shelf and both of them would search for the correct word, reading it carefully, finding the synonyms    
Etc. Thinking of other words that meant the same thing.  
She liked it.  
Papa said he did the same thing when he didn't understand some words.  
She liked how Papachka kept the dictionary on the first shelf so she and Kolya could reach it and look through it to find the perfect meaning of words.

 

She liked it when Papachka would recite the fairy tales and pretty poems to her and Kolya right before bed with Tou-chan lying next to them.   
She always asked how he knew so many pretty words in so many pretty languages.  
And he always said he read them a lot.  
Of course he would. He would perform the stories just like he did on the ice, making his voice big and dramatic or sad and quiet when the mood fit. They always ended with applauding Papa and he would bow gracefully.   
He would then recite a lullaby in his native tongue, sometimes Tou-chan sang his own, a little more confident in his voice then Papa.  
And then, after the noise from their room turned on, her and Kolya would fall asleep dreaming of the nights and the witches and the long blonde hair and princes and pirates and princesses and queens and kings and...

They would wake up in the morning.  
Somehow Papa always woke up first

She liked to watch Papa move his body in different moves. She always recognized it. It was always something he did on the ice later that day.  
Tou-chan would be in the kitchen, watching and nodding quietly or humming to Papas movements and drinking his tea.

She heard the others say Papa was a genius on the ice.

Why just the ice she once asked.  
Her Papa was a genius at anything.

She didn't know why Tou-chan had looked at Papa the way he did after she said that. Like he had just gained another point or had won a game.  
She had never really seen Papachka's face look that shocked before.  
Dumbfounded.  
Maybe flabbergasted?..no...  
Dumbfounded.  
Anyway  
She returned the tight hug Papa was giving her trying her best to equal his strength and she smiled. She loved her Papachka. Because her Papachka was smart 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is going to be starting up soon and I can only hope that I stay committed to this story. I have many ideas for drabbles of them and the kids as well as other little stories for the series.  
> Anyway, thank you for the patience and kudos <3
> 
> Much love
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed


	4. Ice Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor forces Yuuri to take an Ice Bath 
> 
> Warning for Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tiny drabble was something I wrote right before I hopped onto a plan to LA. It only includes dialogue and I apologize if you hate that...
> 
> I may write another story that's basically this one, but with more exposition and reactions and yadya ya.   
> Here's this for now!!
> 
> Btw. In some parts of Russia (idk if it's all over Russia)  
> Some people take ice baths to strengthen their immune system and stuff.  
> It may also be for good luck? Not too sure.  
> I say a video of this and thought it was cute.  
> Anyway  
> You go to a sauna and get warm in your underwear or..naked ;o... and then roll around in the snow or an ice lake :D CRAZY RIGHT?   
> Anywho, Enjoy!

Ice Bath

“Viktor I am not fucking doing this”  
“Yes, you are”  
“No. I am not.”  
“Yes. You are Yuuri”  
“Viktor, if you want this relationship to continue I am not doing this.”  
“Yuuri, if you want to survive this winter in Russia you ARE DOING THIS. Now STRIIIIIIIP!!!”  
“Viktor no DON’T YOU DARE NO ARAHGAJGKJALNFDAADAJLdahflknvgjakl….!!!”

………..

“It’s over. I’m leaving you. This is it. Goodbye.”  
“Alright… Does this mean I can hit on you then?”

“Nope.”

“ * GASP * BUT YUUuuuUUuurrrrIII!”

“No Viktor, not when we are stark nude about to go into a sauna with my penis hanging out and a bunch of old people starring at us.”

“……You know Yuuri we’re doing this for a reason.”

“I don’t care for the reason.”

“You’d get sick if you didn’t do this.”

“I’m going to get sick by doing this.”

“I promise you won’t”

“I swear to the Lord above Viktor if I die”

“You won’t Yuuri you won’t!!! I pinky promise!”

“……..”

“……..Hey cutie why don’t you scoot over here and let me see your fine thingy?”

“Viktor what the actual fuck?”

 

…………..

“………”

“………..”

“………………”

“………………*smirk*”

“………….*pokes side with a harsh strong finger*”

“ow!........*no longer smirks*…….”

“…………*relaxing sigh*…….”

“……..nice?”

“No.”

“………………”

“Okay yeah it’s nice”

“Good! * kiss* chu!”

“…* tries very hard not to smile *…”

……………..

“Viktor I am literally going to murder you. If this is cold and I freeze your penis is coming off in your sleep. I will literally cut it off.”

“Yuuri. Please. You’re being over dramatic. It’s going to be fun!!! I prommmiiisseeee!!”

“Can’t we go back into the sauna? The sauna was nice!”

“And this will be nice as well, trust me”

“Viktor—“

“Trust meeeee”

“But Vik—“

“YuUuuriii you’re gunna make me cry!!”

“…….”

“….sniffle…”

“Fine.”

“HORRAAAAYYY!!!”

 

…………..

“Are you ready Yuuri?”

“If being ready means us about to run outside in below zero temperature to play with some snow in our underwear, then I guess.”

“It actually does!!” 

 

“Sigh. I’m ready”

“Okay on three….annnndd one….THREE!!”

“VIKTO—ARRHAHAH”

 

……………………….

“Tou-chan do we HAVE to do this”

“Yes”

“But Tou-chan..do we reeeeaaallllyyyy have to do this?”

“Yes Mari-chan we have to do this”

“But Tou-chan. Listen. Do we absolutely have to do this? This honestly doesn’t sound logical.”

“It’s logical Mari-chan, I promise.”

“Okay, but how?”

“It’s to keep you and Niki-chan from getting sick Mari-chan”

“But it is very very VERY cold outside Tou-chan. And you and Papachka want us to play in the snow. Naked”

“Marisha you will be in your underwear—“

“Papachka please, only speak to me when you have decided to be logical.”

“Marianae.”

“….Gomen Papa.”

“Papa! Papaaa!!!! I’m ready!!”

“Kolya my love you have been ready for the sauna for about three hours now!”

“I’mmm ciiiiittttteeedddd!!!”

“Ex-cited my love”

“X!!!! cited!!”

“Close enough!”

“Alright, alright are we ready? Everyone ready?”

“I think we are!”

“I still think this is a terrible idea.”

“Mari-chan you need to trust you Papachka. Don’t you trust him?”

Marianne looked at her Papa, who she trusted with her life. She eyed him up and down, took a look at her Tou-chan who was smiling encouraging at her, then at her younger brother who was bouncing so much she swore his underwear was about to fall off.  
She breathed in deeply and took a hold of her brother’s hand to keep him steady.

“Fine.”

Both men smiled fondly, Viktor’s more of a vitory then Yuuri’s and took their children’s hands.

“It’ll be fun. I promise!” Viktor sang and walked out to the sauna hand in hand with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any type of mistakes or if you would like to inform me more about ice baths then go ahead and HMU
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always   
> Kuddos and comments are welcomed <3


	5. I dream of Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dream of hopeful future moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with Viktor in mind, however this is something I've thought.
> 
> If you think Yuuri fits this better, then go ahead and read it with Yuuri in mind, but like I said, I like the idea with this being Viktor's thoughts
> 
> This is set before the love and the family. Hopefully it flows with the rest of the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I dream of moments.   
Hopefully future moments.  
Of laying on my fluffy soft bed, the sheets a bit messy, near a window. With the sun shining, yes shining, through my window.   
Outside I see the yard, full of green. Not a lot or full of flowers. But you can see a few.   
Shining sun.  
And me and you and our dog laying there.  
You will probably be messing with your phone or playing a videogame.  
And I will be laying there, watching. Or not watching.  
Maybe just laying their, petting our dog in a rhythm that soothes the both of us.   
You know that feeling you get when things are so peaceful you feel like you’re actually not living and you sort of want to cry a little? Because peace  
Actual peace.  
This is peace you are feeling.  
Something so perfect and blissful.   
I dream of this moment. I dreamed of this moment.  
One day.

I dream of moments  
Where I’m singing to this little girl. And rocking her to sleep.  
Or sitting with her on my lap.  
I’m singing to her.  
And she’s falling asleep.  
In this pink room.  
And I am so in love.  
I am so grateful.  
Because this is family.  
I have a family.  
And she is a part of it.  
With me.   
I have someone to sing to.  
I have someone to sing to.

 

I dream of moments.  
Where everything is clear.  
But not so clear.  
I dream I still have moments where I panic and have to hold my chest to calm down.  
I dream I still cry when I am confused or scared.  
But I have you, so it’s okay.  
I have you, so the sun is still shining.  
And I am okay.  
I am okay with me.  
And me  
And me  
And me.  
I am okay.  
And I love myself.  
Because there are people who need me.  
Because I have worked hard  
I have worked hard to get here.  
I dream of these moments   
Where you or she or he is holding my hand.  
And you or they are babbling about something they did at school that day or about something funny you did, or I did, or they did.  
And we are walking.  
And there is a breeze.  
Or it is too hot.  
And we are walking down the street, probably going to lunch, enjoying the sun.  
The shining sun.

And I am happy.  
I am happy.

I dream of these moments.  
I dream of these moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Suggestions are welcomed as always :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed


	6. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I trip down insecurity lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for being gone for so long. School.  
> That's all I'm going to say.  
> #dies.

Seeing Yuuri in his old high school uniform was unbearable.  
“I actually can’t believe this still fits” said boy muttered, pulling at his light blue tie.  
Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Mila’s shrieking.  
“WOW!! You look SO cute Yura!” She squealed jumping up and down.  
“Haha thanks. It’s honestly not much. I always thought the girls had much cuter uniforms though -- Not that I was or AM a pervert or anything, they were just always super pretty --AH! Well you get what I’m saying..” Yuuri groaned deflating into his hands.  
“Haha It’s alright! Tell us Yura! How does Japanese school work? Is it REALLY like how the animes and mangas make them out to be??”  
Yuuri looked at Mila’s wide smile then took a hesitant look at Viktor who was still gazing at him. Viktor mentally shook his himself and gave his love an encouraging smile.  
Yuuri smiled and small pink hue graced his cheeks.  
God Yuuri was cute.  
Viktor struggled to keep his own blush at bae.  
“Well not really haha. Hold on I think I may have some old school stuff around here somewhere..”  
After some rummaging around, Yuuri found what he was looking for and pulled out a plastic box from under the bed.  
With a plop he opened the box and scrunched up his noise from the smell.  
“Ah.. this” he said grabbing a business looking leather black bag, “was one of my school bags…and this..” he said grabbing a more casual bag “was the other school bag. I used to carry these every day.”  
Yuuri chuckled at the questionable looks both Viktor and Mila gave him.  
“So my school provided us with two school bags. I personally used this casual one more because it held more stuff. But the leather one came in handy when we needed to be more presentable. I only carried both when I absolutely needed too. Oh look these are some of my textbooks. And my old pencil cases.”  
Mila and Viktor watched as Yuuri began pulling out different types of notebook, some with cute japanese characters, others with mature leather covers, different styles of pencil cases and bento boxes, and other things.  
“Wow Yura..and you’d used these everyday?” Mila asked holding a particularly heavy textbook.  
Yuuri chuckled and smiled softly “Yeah” he said obviously going through memory lane “I was actually apart of the honors program at my school despite my absences for skating.”  
“Wow” the russians said amazed.  
Being full timed skaters in Russia made them have no time to really focus on school. They actually passed by by the skin of their teeth. Mila had barely gotten into university and Viktor skipped out on the extra schooling entirely at fifteen, truly focusing on his skating and skating alone.  
“Wow Yura, this only makes me want to work harder and be a better student” Mila exclaimed.  
Viktor watched the two laugh and continue to talk about Yuuri’s old school days. He ignored the looming thoughts entering his brain and tried to focus on the conversation happening in front of him.

////  
“You know I had to take an extra year to graduate from college.”  
Viktor looked up from washing his hair and stared at Yuuri who was already in the bath.  
“Huh?”  
“I said, I had to take another year to graduate from college” he smiled patiently.  
Viktor cocked his head to the side in confusion. Why was Yuuri telling him this again? He had told him before right?  
“Yuuri” he smiled and continued to scrub his hair” you already told me this, no?”  
Yuuri smiled again and nodded.  
“Just wondering if you remembered”  
Viktor stared at Yuuri. Something was a little different.  
“Do you want to talk about it? You’re still an amazingly accomplished smart man. Even if you did take an extra year. Everyone’s different Yuuri”  
Yuuri smiled brighter  
“Mhmm”  
Yuuri relaxed deeper into the bath not seeming to actually be stressed on the subject.  
There was a silent moment as VIktor continued to wash his body and Yuuri soaked.  
“Vitya?”  
With a blink Viktor turned to Yuuri once more to find him sitting up with his arms out. “Come here”  
Viktor smiled and poured the warm water on his soapy body before entering the bath and leaning into his lover. Despite the height difference, this was their favorite position. Viktor could truly and fully relax in Yuuri’s arms.

////

Curling up together on Yuuri’s twin bed was something they hadn’t done in FOREVER. Mila had fallen asleep in one of the guest rooms and Viktor’s old room had been changed back into a banquet hall once the two left for Russia. They didn’t mind the closeness, in fact it made them reminisce.  
“Remember the first night we slept together?”  
Viktor smiled and watched Yuuri unmake the bed and arrange it to fit the two of them. Just like he used to.  
It was a silly sweet memory. Innocent honestly.  
It was during a late night practice session that he and Yuuri would have whenever Yuuri was feeling too nervous or stressed. This night they had actually been practicing Yuuri’s exhibition, having decided that Yuuri was to do Victor’s Stammi Vicino Yuuri was afraid that he wasn’t going to get it perfect. The two had ended up dancing it together, creating a duet version instead of truly practicing Yuuri’s quads. They had made complete fools of themselves trying lifts and dips until they were on the ice laughing hysterically. Coming home they had grabbed some late night greasy take out and tiptoed to Yuuri’s room. It was a night full of giggles and random story telling going from Yuuri’s exhibition costume to funny childhood stories. The late night drowsiness and the cool air had encouraged the flirty touches and the sharing of body heat. That night they had fallen asleep cuddled up together on Yuuri’s small twin bed watching an American Rom Com.  
Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck and breathed in happily. How could he ever forget?  
“Hey Viktor? You know you’re very accomplished too, right?”  
Viktor’s eyes shot open. What?  
“Yuuri what are you--”  
“You know that right? You’re a very accomplished man”  
Yuuri whispered brushing hair from Viktor’s face.  
Viktor could feel tears prickle at the corner of his eyes but let out a chuckle.  
“Yuuri, I know. Why bring this up?”  
Yuuri caressed his face in that gentle way he always did and sighed.  
“You looked sad earlier. When Mila and I were still talking about school.”  
Viktor gave a guilty smile and nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s neck again. Yuuri always knew what was bothering him. Even when he didn’t know himself.  
“Viktor...School isn’t something that proves you as a person, you know that, right?”

Of course Viktor knew that. Viktor knew of his talents and knew how much he could give and more. He knew that he had accomplished so much without having a highly educated background. But what happened to him after his skating. What happened when he could no longer jump or spin? What happened when he dried up? He had little to no schooling and no degree. He couldn’t do anything.  
“You can cook..”  
Viktor sputtered and laughed into Yuuri’s neck. Did he say all of that out loud?  
“You are fluent in 3 languages, you have an amazing vocabulary when you want to use it, you write amazing stories and can express them through your skating, you read so much and because of that you know so much. You write poetry and paint and despite what you say, you are ah-mazing with kids.”  
Viktor groaned not wanting to listen to Yuuri’s pep talk at the moment. Couldn’t they just sleep?  
“And Viktor. It’s not like you can’t go back to school. You can apply to online colleges if you’re afraid of committing to a specific one. Or even take some regular writing classes at that bookstore you love going to. It’s not like you can’t do this.”  
Viktor stayed silent and Yuuri sighed.  
“I’ve seen you’re writing Viktor. You’re not just talented in skating. You have so much to give with that mind of yours.”  
Yuuri continued to stroke his fingers through the others hair as he curled into him. Yuuri held him tight.  
“I’ve got you”  
Viktor felt wetness on his cheeks and sniffed.  
Viktor relaxed. And Viktor cried.

////

They slept in the next day like they always did when they visited Hatsetsu.  
The sun peaked through Yuuri’s childhood curtains just enough to bother the man. He groaned and shifted, searching for his partner that should’ve been nestled in his arms.  
“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled, forcing his eyes open and rolling over.  
Viktor was sitting at the edge of the bed, one of Yuuri’s childhood notebooks on his lap, a pen in hand.  
“Viktor?..Are you okay?”  
Viktor flinched a little and turned to face Yuuri, notebook clutched to his chest.  
“I..I had a dream last night..And I wrote this haha,” he said placing the notebook carefully in his lover’s hands. Yuuri looked down and saw that Viktor had used a page where Yuuri had many silly doodles on. Viktor’s curling handwriting clashed prettily with Yuuri’s blocked Kanji and chibi robots.  
“I dream of moments..”  
He read. 

“It’s beautiful Viktor” Yuuri murmured after finishing the poem. He smiled and opened his arms and Viktor took his place between Yuuri’s arms.  
“Yuuri I’ve been thinking…”  
“Mhmm?”  
They sat in silence for a while, Yuuri patiently running his hands through the others hair again. 

“I was looking through some of the colleges online on my phone...and I was thinking...maybe i could take a couple of english courses? I could still focus on coaching of course, and I’d still have time for you and Makkachin and…what do you think?”  
Yuuri gave his lover a wide smile.  
“I think it’s a fabulous idea Viktor.”  
Viktor suddenly pushed Yuuri away and held him at arm's length.  
“Are you sure? Because it means I might be really stressed and not be able to fully concentrate on everything we might want to, and also I’m not used to school and I might fail a lot. Like a lot a lot and i’m actually pretty nervous about this--”

“Vitya hush. You’re starting to sound like me haha” Yuuri chuckled caressing the other's cheek.  
Viktor leaned into the touch and sighed.  
“I support you”  
Viktor stared at Yuuri for what seemed like minutes but was truly seconds. Yuuri smiled that smiled that made his eyes glistened.  
“Hey” he said tapping his cheek, “I support you..Just like you do with me.”  
“But what if I-”  
“Is the famous Viktor Nikiforov about to question his own self?”  
Viktor shut his mouth into a tight line and tried his best to keep the tingling tears at bay.  
“Oh Viktor” Yuuri sighed rubbing his thumb over the now damp cheek.  
“What if I fail?” he finally said.  
“Then you try again, no?” Yuuri smiled. “Isn’t that what you always say?”  
Viktor gulped and nodded letting more tears fall down his cheeks.  
“My silly man” Yuuri cooed and continued to wipe the tears from the others cheek.

“Hey, I love you forever.”  
“I love you forever too.”

 

////

It was decided that once they got back to St. Petersburg, Viktor would sign up for some online courses to get himself started.  
Unfortunately that didn’t happen.  
A few weeks after his and Yuuri’s conversation they met a little girl with long blonde hair and endearing scowl.  
She approached Yuuri and clung to him and asked him in perfect Japanese to walk with im. Yuuri answered, only if his husband could come along.  
She stared at him, and he at her.  
Blue meeting blue.  
And she smiled and held out her hand for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Kudos and Comments are welcomed <3


	7. A Poem about Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry It's been so long.
> 
> Get ready for some posts haha

My partner in crime is not neat  
He was more like a mindful journal filled with collages and arts  
He is messy   
And picks flowers  
Keeps them around the home  
Gets the dirt between his fingers  
And gets stains on the kitchen counter  
While he cooks  
Yellows and reds  
And herbs  
He walks around barefoot  
And dances around in loose clothes  
He doesn’t wear socks  
In the winter cold  
And doesn’t brush his hair  
His glasses are sometimes smudged  
And his sweaters were worse to wear  
His sneakers are dusty  
And books overused  
And nail beds cut  
And could not for the life of him   
Keep the fucking closet door shut  
But His cookies were sureen  
And he smelled of jasmine  
And lavendar  
And Lilac tea  
And He was a dream  
To see  
Especially when he slide on the floor in underwear and an oversized shirt  
That was definitely not his  
Just to make   
me laugh  
When my days were too tax  
-ing for my brain to handle.  
My partner in crime is not neat  
And I wish, sometimes, he could at least  
Pick up the clothes off the floor   
And cares about stains, for sure  
I’d be a calmer me  
But my partner in crime  
Is my partner in crime  
And if it wasn’t for him   
I’d be in a state of mind  
That wasn’t sublime   
Like it is now.

If I was a bullet journal  
He’d be an art installation.

If I was a rose  
He’d be a bright blue bellflower

Do you get what I’m saying?  
I hope-  
Good.  
Good.  
Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed


	8. Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin saves the day

Airplanes

 

It was easy to say, that the Nikiforov-Katsuki family were expert travelers.  
That wasn’t always the case though.  
Obviously.

Especially not with two kids under the age of 10. 

When Marianna came into their lives, the transition had actually been quite simple. The little girl was used to the hustle and bustle of moving from place to place and was indeed an expert by the age of 8. Her first time on a plan, she declared, was when she was 4 months old. She was on her way to her grandmothers friend’s house in California, where she would be staying until foster care found a home for her. She had told this story many times to Viktor and Yuuri in either practiced Russian or Japanese every single time they flew on a plan when she was 6. Both Viktor and Yuuri thought it was something that both comforted and encouraged her when she got scared during take-off or felt any bit of turbulence. She would garb both of their hands tightly, her stuffed puppy secured safely in her lap, and lean into one of them and whispered the story in a light voice.

One time, when it was raining, and they were experiencing something a little too scary for a 6-year-old, she climbed into Viktor’s lap and told them the story several times, clutching her pup tightly and got mad at Yuuri when he stopped rubbing her knee. That was the first she called both of them Tou-chan and Papachka. 

Eventually, the three settled into a pretty good routine that saved all three of them from boredom to panic attacks, to random temper tantrums. They had a lot of practice, seeing as Marianna came into their lives right before Yuuri’s “supposedly” final competitive year. They knew which stories to take, which movies to rent, what homework to do, what music to listen to, what stuffed animal NOT to forget..”Viktur.”…what to do when said stuffed animal IS forgotten (it never happened again), etc.

This routine stopped being the case once Nicholas came into their lives.  
Obviously, right. Of course they were going to have to change their routine to accommodate the new cute member of the family. 

It had taken a while for Nicholas to receive his passport and so Viktor and Yuuri would take turns staying with the little one, every now and then bringing Makkachin along in order for the two to get used to each other. 

Viktor and Yuuri had never, and I mean NEVER been more grateful for the dog when Nicholas finally flew home to Japan. To say it was a nightmare, was an UNDERSTATEMENT. It wasn’t that Kolya was acting like a brat or even misbehaving. He was just scared. He had never traveled before and so the fear was something both men expected. However, they didn’t know it was going to be this BAD.

They had actually almost left their beloved dog at home with Marianna, who began having a bit of a tantrum seeing that both her dads were leaving her. However, Yuuri’s mother insisted to take him saying that Mari-chan would do just fine without him and that she suspected they’d need him more. The men had never felt more grateful for that woman and her great intuition. 

His freak out started when they were about to enter security. A loud continuous beep had gone off and saw people panic and security run off in that direction. He began to tremble and cling to Viktor’s pants. Going through security only terrified him more. The person handling their line had happened to be a very tall and spooky man whom was trying to pry the child away from his source of comfort. That’s where the crying began.  
Makkachin, thankfully was allowed out of his crate and leaped to the rescue cuddling up close to the boy’s chest and licked his tears up, nuzzling into his neck, giving encouraging pushes, and flopping around to the other side for the boy to see that the mysterious doorway would not send him off into a different dimension.  
Seriously. Thank you to the dog.

Nicholas had finally calmed down once they began waiting for the flight itself. After talking with some of the staff, Viktor was able to keep Makkachin out of the crate and with them, despite him being overweight and too big to fly on board.  
“Just as long as he stays under your seat and in your area” the woman had explained.  
Yuuri had stayed with him and Makkachin in one of the waiting areas and Viktor decided to go off to find some type of toy for Nicholas. They had of course brought books and rented movies for this occasion, and even bought a stuffed teddy back in Barcelona, knowing how Marianne was. Kolya didn’t take to them though and both needed to find either a BETTER stuffed animal, or officially move to Barcelona and never leave there. Ever.

Viktor had settled on buying Kolya a plastic toy airplane in the colors yellow, green and light blue. The person at the front desk had suggested it, saying that it would give him something to do, keep his mind busy. He also ended up picking up a fluffy light blue blanket and an anxiety tangle toy, having a feeling he was going to take a liking to Yuuri’s own tangle toy that Yuuri always brought on trips.

Sure enough, when Viktor made his way back, he found Kolya playing with Yuuri’s small toy, wrapping it in and out. He was laying down on the floor, head on Makkachin, looking like he just had another freak out. This poor baby, Viktor thought. What were they going to do with him?

Kolya LOVED the gifts. Loved the airplane and the blanket and took pride in his own tangle toy. In that moment, both men, and even Makkachin, felt that they might have been in the clear.

Boarding was fine. Kolya was carried by Yuuri, tucked in the pink blanket with his toy airplane in hand. You could tell he was getting nervous. He kept saying zoom zoom in a very small trembling voice. The flight attendant took pity on him rubbing a small circle on his back as the three entered the plan. They placed Kolya in the middle seat in between them, Viktor near the window, Yuuri on the aisle and Makkachin sitting under them. 

Sitting on the plane was fine. Kolya was chewing some bubble gum wrapped in his blanket, airplane in lap, starring at the video playing on Viktor’s phone. Yuuri had the stuffed bear at the ready and Makkachin was dozing off a little under them, enjoying a bit of quiet.  
On cue though, once they began taking off, Kolya began to shake. Shake so terribly that it could have been mistaken for a mild seizure. Yuuri assured it was just a panic attack seeing Viktor freaking out thinking it was an actual seizure. Yuuri had gotten special permission from the flight attendant to slide into Kolya’s seat. He helld the child in his arms bringing his little head into his chest and rubbed soothing circles into his back. Kolya continued to shack more fiercely as he felt the bumps and Viktor did all he could to not let tears fall. Yuuri continued to whisper soothing words into the child’s ears and wrapped the blanket tighter around him.  
Finally, a cry was heard. A long loud sob that could break the coldest man’s heart. Kolya began to try to force himself closer into Yuuri’s chest, attempting to get into his shirt, clutching at him tightly, crying and crying “Tou-chan, Tou-cahn” into Yuuri’s neck.  
Viktor began rubbing circles in his back, trying to get the boy to stay seated, grabbing the stuffed bear placing it under his neck to feel some type of comfort pressure to his skin.

“It’s okay Kolya, it’s okay, we’re right here, we’re right here with you, it’s okay.”

Viktor could barely hear the disapproving and sympathetic murmurs from the other passengers and stopped himself from letting Makkachin give them a peace of his mind.

Speaking of which.  
“Woof!”  
Viktor looked down and saw Makkachin’s head popping out from under the seat. His dog, his hero, began nuzzling Kolya’s socked foot and licked his leg, bringing the boy out of his panicked state.  
“Look Nikki-chan, It’s Makkachin! Wanna say Hi to Makkachin?” Yuuri soothed.  
Kolya nodded as he continued to sob a little as he reached for Makkachin wrapping his little hands around the dogs neck. Makkachin scampered into Yuuri’s abandoned seat, despite what the flight attendant had said, and placed his head on Kolya’s shoulder, licking his ears and cheeks, until finally Kolya only let out soft whimpers.

“What a good dog”  
Viktor heard someone say, and he smiled.  
Yuuri let out a long relieved sigh.

The long flight went a bit more smoothly after that. Makkachin had ended up being allowed to stay seated with his three humans, laying half his boy on Kolya’s lap and the other half on Viktor, causing a bit of trouble when they needed to go to the bathroom or eat anything. When Kolya would begin to panic again Makkachin would be there to nuzzle into his chest. Kolya would roll his toy airplane through Makkachin’s fur and play with his tangle toy while simultaneously playing with his ears. 

Kolya had fallen asleep by the time they got off the flight. And as the they all huddled into Mari nee-san’s car they began to brainstorm ideas on how they were going to make this work. They were travelers, they had to be with their profession. Something had to be done. 

That’s when Makkachin became a service animal.

It was a bit funny, seeing the big goofy poodle in a blue vest next to such a little boy. A lot of pictures were taken and not just by Viktor and Yuuri. Seriously, the sight was adorable, and many of the fellow passengers wouldn’t even notice that Makkachin had a job to do and was there for a reason, petting him and cooing at him, as if he was just a cute animal on a flight.  
They would soon learn though, once take off began and they heard a sob or a whimper coming from a small child, why the dog was there.

 

By the time Marianne was 8 and Nicholas was 5, the Nikiforov-Katsuki family had become expert travelers.

They knew which books to bring, what movies to rent, what homework to do, what music to listen to, what stuffed animal and toy airplane to ALWAYS remember, which stuffed animal to keep on hand, and what stories to tell. And what specific cute puppy to always have tag along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed <3


	9. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the second to last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for following and supporting me!
> 
> <3 much love

Night Terrors (second to last chapter) 

There was this one time when Nicholas could not go to sleep.  
He would pop up in Yuuri’s and Viktor’s bed, very late at night and try to talk to them, convince them to let him play Yuuri’s DS, or attempt waking Makkachin up to play. At first it was innocent. When Nicholas would get up and ended up in their bed, Yuuri and Viktor would just let him stay there. When it got to be a consistent thing every night they began taking him back, staying with him for a little while until he fell asleep, and going back to bed. After that the couple began finding Nicholas in his sisters bed trying to wake her. They even woke up to the sight of a very, very annoyed Marianne holding the hand of a slightly pouty Nicholas.  
Nicholas was only four and this happened.  
This happened all the time with kids at this age.  
Yuri’s parents reminded him that there was a time where he did nothing but sleep in his parents and Mari’s futons, and Viktor’s mother remembers the stormy nights were he did nothing but cling to her. Nothing to worry about.  
And they didn’t.  
Until the night terrors started happening.

They really didn’t know what had brought them on. But all of a sudden he was screaming. It wasn’t too late at night, about 9 in the evening, an hour after Nicholas was put to bed.  
“Kolya what’s wrong? Please, please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong little Kolya please/” Viktor kept on repeating and repeating clinging to the shaking child.  
Yuuri had to hold his chest tight in order for him not to burst out in his own hysterics.  
It was as if he was dreaming.  
He wouldn’t respond.  
He would only cry and cry and cry and cry.  
They called Yuuri’s mother, it was morning in Japan, and she said to run a bath and bathe him gently with ice cubes.  
And despite their hesitation, they did.  
After about 3 more nights of this, Nicholas began officially sleeping with them. Both adults too afraid to let the terror get out of hand. They felt maybe he would feel better.  
And he did.  
For a week.  
They were still trying to find a good pediatrician in the area they were currently staying in, as well as an actual child psychiatrist. It was flu season, the regretful doctor said. She was full. And the night clinics didn’t really offer much help, saying to get in touch with a pediatrician and then a child’s psychiatrist as soon as possible.  
It was like an endless terrible cycle.  
Things were complicated, people were frustrated.  
Yuuri and Viktor had had fights before when the kids were around. Of course they did. Sometimes even screaming at each other behind closed doors. Always making sure they made up in front of the kids though to prove things were okay.  
But the fights were beginning to happen a lot more often.  
Marisha had pointed it out.  
She said Tou-chan and Papachka looked sad and stressed.  
Yuuri explained they were very worried.  
They literally didn’t know what else to do when Nicholas began screaming, begging, for Marisha to be by his side.  
He had thrashed around wailing until she held him, hair a mess, tears of her own flowing freely down her young face, so scared and unsure. That night all three of them stayed hugging each other, trying to create a protective shield for the crying child in between them.

After about a month, Yuuri decided to take him to the ice.  
It was 4 am, Yuuri was laying down and brushing soft hands on the small whimpering boys back, while Marisha held him, both children laying on Viktor’s arm. Viktor’s right hand had been rubbing tiny circles on Nicholas’s arm when Yuuri got up.  
“Lubya?”  
“I’m going to take him to the rink” was all Yuuri had said and picked up the crying boy in his arms.  
Marisha had curled into her Papa, settling into his warmth and Viktor allowed himself to be relieved of a bit of stress for just a solid thirty minutes. Just a little nap.

15 minutes later Viktor’s eyes forced themselves opened. He put warm layers of clothing on both Marisha and himself, gathered her in his arms, and made his way to the ice as well.

When he got there, Yuuri was skating figures holding Nicholas very close to his chest. No crying or hiccupping was heard from the boy, and Yuuri’s eyes were slightly closed focusing on the pattern.

Walking back Viktor and Yuuri had a quiet and small conversation about their next plan. It would be another month for Nicholas to see an actual child psychiatrist, in the meantime, what were they going to do.  
The stress was destroying everyone.  
Poor Nikoli was losing weight from loss of sleep.  
Their little Marisha not eating, too stressed for her brother.  
Makkachin, depressed, who had tried her best with her comfort, only to be seen as a source of fear for the boy.  
Not to mention the poor shape the two men were in.

It was time for a change.

And so they made it a point to go to the skating rink every day for at least 30 minutes to calm themselves down. Makkachin would walk with them, leash held tightly by the small four-year-old. They would skate. Warm soothing chamomile tea would be had. Sometimes even warm spoonfuls of honey as a treat. And when it was at least 5 minutes before they left, Yuuri would pick Nicholas up and skated figures to ease him. He would eventually fall asleep to the rhythm and be carried home by Viktor who hummed soft tunes to help him stay calm.

The night terrors soon became less and less  
And eventually, they stopped all together.  
The psychiatrist had ended up saying it was probably a phase. Too many changes were probably happening. Hopping from place to place. Maybe a break would be good…for everyone.

So the family took a break.  
They packed their bags and went to calmest place they knew.  
The Onsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed <3


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri didn't know what to feel as he got off the plan. Anger, Annoyance? Maybe even hurt?  
> That all left him though, once he got a glimpse at those sweet eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again :)
> 
> This is definitely not the end, but I am way too busy to write more about them at this time. Maybe this sweet family will pop in my head again one day.
> 
> Love ya'll <3

Yuri growled under his breath for what was probably the 300th time. That morning he had woken up incredibly early, packed as quickly as he could and got on a plan to Hasestu. He didn’t even know if he had brought his toothbrush.  
Those bastards he thought clenching his nails in the seat handles.  
He took out his phone and scrolled to that certain picture again. The one that started this whole entire madness.  
The two idiots smiling like fools with Makkachin in between. And the two kids next to them.  
He didn’t know what to think. What to feel.  
When he had first seen the picture, the first thing he felt was betrayal. And he didn’t know why.  
Or he did know and didn’t want to say it out loud.  
Why should he even care what those two did without him? It wasn’t like they were obligated to tell them every new thing that happened in their life.

“We’re sorry Yurio! We both have just been incredibly busy. And we-”

Yuri clenched his teeth tighter at the memory. He didn’t want to hear it. He only stayed on the phone long enough to tell Viktor the time he would be arriving and TO NOT TELL YAKOV.

Now Yuri was on a long plan ride to Hasestu in a crummy seat with no internet. He had booked his flight so quickly and ended up buying the first one he could get his hands on. Which so happened to be in couch and on a terrible plan.  
It was fine though. Sort of. 3 more hours to go and then this would all end. He would finally be able to rip Nikiforov’s head off and kick the Pig in the noise.  
Or at least be fed a wonderful dinner. He deserved that much.

He tried to force himself to sleep, tried to listen to some music to make the flight go faster, but all he could think about were those kids. Those kids who might be nobodies. Who might not even be important.

Family Trip!

Why would he put that though if?...

Yuri had gone back to that post maybe a thousand times since Katsuki posted it a day ago and since then multiple people had asked the same questions he had been asking himself.

-Are those your kids?  
-Did you adotpt?!  
-What cute fans!  
-They’re just fans guys chill. Vikturi would’ve told us if they had had children or not!

They would’ve told him if they were planning on adopting or not. Right?

“We’re sorry Yurio! We both have just been incredibly busy”

Yuri growled again and forced himself to not kick the seat infront of him. He shimmied out of his coat suddenly too hot and wrapped his blanket around him suddenly too cold. He breathed in and out and tried thinking of the funny story Otabeck told him before he got on the flght. 

It was something about a movie he had watched recently. On made in America. About how the main character reminded him of Chris and how it was so confusing because it could’ve defenitly been a porno and…

Yuri fell asleep with adgitation but relief, Otabecks silly humor filling his mind with ease. 

….

When Yuri finally woke up it was to a flight attendant asking everyone to please once again put their seatbelts on. The agitation and anxiety that had left while he slept came back in full force and he struggled to keep himself still. He felt a bit of excitement run through him and tapped his foot nervously as the plane landed.  
Would they be there to pick him up? Would he have to call a taxi? Would he be welcomed to their apartment? Would he have to get a hotel? Was this too much? Should he just turn back? Will those kids be there with them? He should just turn back and--

“OI YURIO!!!!!”

Yuri stopped in his tracks and almost exploded at the familiarity of the old town and voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in awhile and dare he say even missed. 

“Yurio! Over here!!” 

Yuri looked up and saw those familiar looking goofballs waving like mad in order to get his attention. He took a breath and allowed his eyes to fall onto the two children near them. One being held by Yuuri, the other holding Viktor’s hands. Big blue and brown eyes stared at him with curiosity. And he stared back. Yuuri smiled and set the boy with the brown eyes down and told him something. The boy nodded and slipped through the crowd and under the poles towards him. Before he knew it the small boy was standing before him and a few seconds later, the girl appeared as well. All three stood silent looking into eachother’s eyes. Yuri tried to figure something out, he was technically the adult in this situation he shouldn’t be having this much trouble.

“Uh..hi..I’m Yuri. Yuri Plisteski” he muttered eyes shifting between the kids and his goofball idiots who were smiling. 

“I’m Marisha..and this is Kolya”

He stared at the girl. Her long blonde hair was in braids he always saw little girls wear when he was young and she was wearing a pretty pale sweater with white pants. She looked adorable. The sweet name suited her. 

“Are you nissan?” 

Yuri then looked at Kolya. Small with messy brown hair and huge eyes and even bigger glasses, like the picture. His knitted blue sweater had a puppy dog that looked very similar to Makkachin’s face and his blue jeans were looked like they were rolled up at least 10 times. The sweater made Yuri wonder if Kastuki’s mom made it for him. The boy was jumping now, clapping his hands and singing some song.

“Nissan?”

 

Huh? Oh right.  
“Yeah?”

“Are you ready to go?”

Yuri looked at the boy’s tiny hand and held it in his own.  
“Yeah. Let’s go” He smiled.

The he heard someone grumble  
“Finally! We’ve been waiting for a million hours and I’m soooooo hungry!!! Oba-chan is making pork cutlet bowels and then we’re gunna go to the ocean!! Come on!!!” Marisha grabbed his other hand and began dragging both boys to Viktor and Yuuri who were still smiling fondly. 

Once bags had been claimed and children were on backs and holding hands, they began to make their way back to the onsen. 

Yuri sighed and sent a quick text to Otabeck before looking back at Viktor, who was smiling at him with that stupid smile of his. 

“Welcome home Yurio.” he said. Yuri rolled his eyes and ran ahead of the group. He found good lighting and reached his hand up to snap a selfie with the most canon family as his background.

"Family Trip" he titled it. 

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Marianne translates to Marianna and her nicknames are Marichan and Marisha  
> Nicholas translates to Nikolay and his are Nikichan and Kolya  
> The kids like both terms of endearment and Yuuri and Viktor use both. I haven't decided on when exactly. But it's cute to think about.  
> I'm going to attempt on making this a series so bare with me if you want to hop on this train
> 
> Please Kudos and comment if ya like!


End file.
